


Murder on My Mind

by BlackStarsWife



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A LOT of weed is smoked, Alpha Sesshomaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone is a Hood Rat, F/F, F/M, Its written in African American Vernacular English, Multi, Omega Female OC, Sesshomaru discovers the hood, Set in Detroit Michigan, Stripper!AU, This fic is read the way its written, Trap music, set in 2019, weedfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStarsWife/pseuds/BlackStarsWife
Summary: After 500+ years,Sesshomaru goes to claim the reincarnation of his beloved Rin, only to find her mates to a female half demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at 2 am when I was high as hell. Enjoy.

The clock ticked. It was dark outside, 11:59 PM to be exact. Sesshomaru sat at his desk silently with his eyes closed. He was not sleep,no, he was waiting. He was waiting until the clock struck 12. At midnight it would be April 27th, which after all this time, he had demoted to be the Roman Calendar equivalent of Rin's birthday. Rin, his mate, who had passed on over 500 years ago. He knew she would reincarnate, but he didn't know the exact year that this would happen. He did this every year, sat and looked for her energy signature to see if she would be born this year. 

He expanded his youkai to see if this would be the year. With his age came immense power, the years had improved his reach and now he could feel the entire continent. North America was immense, but he knew that he would feel her -IF this would be the year. Just before the tree had gone into a deep sleep,Bokuseno, the Wise Old Tree, told him that he would find his most sought after prize here. That had been 1910, and the year now was 2000. He knew that midnight was at a different time everywhere in the world, with the invention of time zones, he no longer knew what the true hour was, but he could approximate. He was in New York, and it could take up to 12 hours to feel the entire country, and for the true midnight to occur. But, he sat, as patient as could be. 

Before he knew it, he felt the sunrise on his back. The massive windows of his office allowed him to bathe in the sun, the blinds left open. He sat for what could gave been days, weeks, or years, but in reality, it could only have been a few hours. He sighed through his nose. Another year, he supposed, another year he would have to spend dateless. Just as he was pulling his reach back, he felt it. It felt like the ping of a radar. His body shivered as his mind pulled back into it, as he felt the closest thing to joy he had ever felt in his 700+ years of life. Her spirit had returned to earth, his Rin had been born!

Now he had only to wait. He had waited for this long, and he would wait some more, but now, it was different. He had only to wait until his mate was mature and receptive to impart himself on her new life. After all, they were destined mates, who would find each other in every life. He would make sure that he was early enough to not have her fall in love with anyone else, lest he have to kill her lover. No man was worthy of his Rin, with her sweet disposition and smile to rival the sun. He could wait 20, or 21 years. After all, what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is She Knows by Neyo and Juicy J

They said that it would feel like a tingle in the back of his head, or like a sudden realization. Sesshomaru had waited 20 years and hadn't felt it once. He was beginning to get concerned. He was pretty sure he had travelled the entire American mainland, but had yet to feel Rin near him. He wouldn't give up his search, but he still had things to attend to. Like his empire. He had long since annexed the West into Western Japan, a separate entity from the Japanese Republic. He also ran several million dollar companies, as well as billions in stocks. He would make sure that Rin would want for nothing and live like a queen in the modern world. She would be his Empress. Speaking of million dollar companies, as CEO, he still had the mundane tasks of going to company parties, and entertaining foreign business partners. 

To be fair, it wasn't the American's fault that they were so annoying. Not only were a large majority of his partners human, but obnoxious humans at that. Americans were just like that in his experience. He always wondered how it is that he would end up getting dragged out with them to get drinks. He, as a 2,000 year old daiyokai, had an enormous alcohol tolerance and didn't often find himself under the influence. One of his associates was having a meeting in Michigan. He hadn't been to the Lower Peninsula at all so this would be a new experience for him. Of course, with humans, after a meeting he was dragged out to drink, but something told him this would be a night to remember (or so the other businessmen had convinced him).

'How did it get to this?' He found himself asking internally as he was dragged to a strip club. Club Pleasers*,read the enormous neon sign outside of the establishment. The rest of the group was more than likely familiar with the place as they were all giddy and excited to go in. One of the Canadian businessmen, who's name slipped his mind, clasped him on the shoulder and swore to him that he'd have a good time. "C'mon Mr.Taisho, you're gonna have a great time, this I can promise you, and as it's your first time here, I can guarantee a treat!" Sesshomaru internally cringed but said nothing. The men all pulled out their wallets to show the bouncer their IDs. Sesshomaru did the same as he stepped up to the enormous bull demon standing at the door. If Sesshomaru had been anyone else, he might have been intimidated by him, as the demon stood at about 8 feet tall, and his biceps were the size of Sesshomaru's head, and strained against his black security polo. He took Sesshomaru's ID and scanned over it with the light at the bottom of his walkie talkie. He grunted and handed it back. "Enjoy your evening Mr.Taisho." he told Sesshomaru in his heavy timbre. Sesshomaru gave no reply, and stepped into the club.

Inside the air was full of fake smoke and the scent of omega demons permeated. There was a stage set up to his right,the dancers on it human females and demonesses. In front of it were many chairs and booths set up to watch the dancers, all of them filled with patrons, hooting and hollering in excitement for the dancers. Loud rap music filled the air as the women on stage twirled around the polls and gyrated their bodies on the patrons seated closest to the stage. Sesshomaru was not impressed in the slightest, but he held his impassive face as he was led to their booth, also near the stage.

One of his American colleagues was seated closest to him, on his left as he sat on the rightmost end. He turned to him and smiled. "I'm glad we reserved this VIP booth two weeks ago. We had to use your name to get it, so you get the dance when the headliner comes out. It's about that time!" 'Wait, WHAT' Sesshomaru looked down at his Patek watch and saw that it was 11:59 pm, and he hadn't even realised it was that late. Before he could reply, the lights went out, and more smoke poured out of the machines on either side of the stage and a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Its officially Friday, so you know what that means! Ladies and gentlemen, your favorite dancer, BLACK DIAMOND!" The crowd erupted in screams and those who were standing rushed the stage and started throwing money, all before the dance even appeared. Apparently the main pole went all the way up to another floor, because there was a hole in the ceiling and a dancer slid down the pole into a split, and the screams got even louder. The dancer was a female hanyo, and a dog at that. An African wild dog if he wasn't mistaken. She wore a black leotard studded in silver rhinestones. Her hair was a long cinnamon colored Bush, with lighter caramel colored streaks in it. Her body was curvy, with large breasts and wide hips and an enormous ass. She was attractive surely enough. The song started as she slid back up from her split.

In case you didn't know, Juicy that nigga  
I keep me two hoes like that nigga Jack Tripper  
I shoot in they face like that boy Reggie Miller  
And I kill that pussy like my name Jack the Ripper  
Baby, I'm horny and I ain't too proud to beg  
Instead show me the bed  
Early morning breakfast and head  
And I got Tina, Tasha and Toya, I call 'em the triple threat  
All them bitches be soaking when this the first night them bitches met

She rolled her hips to the baseline, and pulled herself up to have her legs form a V over her head, and pantomimed shooting at the crowd. She made suggestive movements over her crotch with one hand while the other held the pole, before dropping her legs to catch the pole in between them. She rolled her hips to the beat again and licked her lips. She picked her feet back up off the ground and climbed the pole again and span.

Sesshomaru could feel something pulling in the back of his eyes. It felt like he was getting the world's worst hangover, and everything seemed to slow down. The world shrunk down to only the dancer on stage, and the way she moved. There was something drawing him to her.

And she loves the attention  
That she get when she moves, yeah  
Showin' out with her home girls  
Hypnotizing all the dudes, oh

He actually did feel hypnotized by the way her hips rolled and the glint of the jewels and glitter on her collarbones as she spun around the poll. He was drawn back to reality as she got down off the poll, and walked the stairs down to where his booth was. Of course the spotlight followed her and soon she was right in front of him. Behind her was a line of bottle girls, and right in front, in shiny black patent leather with a sparkler in her hand stood Rin.


End file.
